Trouble Was Never Too Far Behind
by Mz. Hunnie Dip
Summary: Ciara Melissa Wilson was a normal person until someone from a past life comes looking for her. The Spirit Detectives must find her, protect her, and defeat this unknown evil demon. Pairings Unknown for now. Suggestions? Lemme Know...No Flames. R
1. Summary Intro

HEY GUYS WUZZANIN!! Back by Popular Demand!! I'm so in love with this story that it was breaking my heart to stay away from it. I'm gonna get started on this story for awhile and then restarted another one of my stories. Okay, So lets get started.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Well enjoy.

"Talking"

::**Thinking::**

(authors notes)

* * *

DESCRIPTIONS

**Ciara Melissa Wilson:** 5'5, Mid-shoulder length curly brown hair

OUTFIT: Black tank top, Dark blue midriff cut jacket. Tight jeans. And Black and Blue chucks.

**Devin Jackson: **Black dreadlocks with brown tips. A member of the Turf Boyz. Loves ciara like a sister. A ladies man. Loves to fight. Certified Kleptomaniac and has temper problems.

Outfit: Red T-shirt with with long-sleeved shirt underneath. dark colored pants. white and red filas.

**Trae Rodriguez**: Member of the Turf BoyzBlaxican (½ black ½ mexican) dark brown skin. Long curly brown hair gelled back into a ponytail. He is a silent, strong kind of person. He never jumps in to fights w/o thinking.

Outfit: black shirt w/ white long sleeved undershirt. And dark colored pants. Black and red fila tennis shoes

**Fabo Jones**: Member of the Turf Boyz. brown skin. Short black hair. Sweet, cheerful, and always happy, but deadly when pissed.

Outfit: wears a black and white T-shirt. And black and white fila tennis shoes

* * *

SUMMARY

Ciara Melissa Wilson is a 19 year old Hoodrat. She was raised in East Palo Alto, California. She stays with her guy friends. Her guy friends are Devin, and Trae. Fabo has an apartment of his own.

Ciara lives with her friends because she was kicked out of her house by her family, being neglected daily by her strung-out mother and stepfather. Her sister was a slut who slept with almost all of the men of the area. Because of this she has a hard time trusting anybody besides her boys. One day while walking home from her high school, Ciara notices police cars zooming past her at an alarming rate. She, however, pays them no mind because this is not an unusual sight. But she starts to get worried when she gets closer to her house and sees that that the police are heading straight for her friend's house.

* * *

Okay here is my story once again. Remember, Constructive Criticism is encouraged but Flames are unacceptable. Thanx!!


	2. Old Problems, New Dangers

Hey Everyone! Okay I'm back once again!! I've been editing like crazy and updating some of my stories. I Hope I don't miss anything in my rush.

Disclaimer: I don't anybody except for Ciara, Trae, Devin, and Fabo and anyone else u may not recognize.

**SLANG WiLL BE USED! I WILL HAVE MISSPELLED W0RDS T0 MATCH THE WAY SHE TALKS. Its like ebonics or sumthin...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Old Problems, New Dangers**

While on her way from school, Ciara happens to see police and the paramedics drive by her. Which she pays no attention to only because she is use to seeing these kinds of things. But little does she know that this is the beginning of her new adventure.

As she walks up to her house she sees Trae standing besides Devin, who is being taken care by paramedics. 'Oh my god, please let him be okay' thought Ciara. She runs over to see what's wrong.

" Damn Homie, what happened?" Ciara asks.

" I was headin' out to da 'Trap' to put in work. Sum guy walks in hella shady lookin' too, and the dude started tripping, right, so I told him to calm down so he started to yell and freak out and the next thing I know he pulls out a gun and started shooting people," explains Devin.

" Trae, are you okay?" said Ciara

"Yea, I'm alright,"

After the paramedics and the police left, the group went to the club to forget about what happened earlier. After about five hours of partying and club hopping, Ciara, Devin, and Trae decided to go home, but as they drove up they were shocked to find out that their house was burned to the ground.

" Oh Shit, man what the fuck happened here!" Devin yelled.

The firefighter says that someone had robbed and burned down their house, destroying everything.

"Damn...so what the fuck do we do now?" Trae asks

"Okay, Well we could go to Fabo's place and stay there," said Ciara. Just then Devin's cell phone rings, its Fabo.

"Hey man are y'all aight? Nook just told me some punk-ass burned yo house down."

"Yea some knock burned the place. Hey speaking of, can Me, Ciara and Trae stay with you?"

"Hmmm. "

"Hmmm? Don't think about it, dumb-ass we need somewhere to stay!"

" Alright, but you guys will have to help with rent."

" Damn okay fine see you in a minute." (Click)

" So what did he say?" asks Ciara.

" We can stay but we have to help pay rent" said Devin.

Meanwhile

"BOTAN!" cried Koenma.

"Yes" Botan Said, in her usual cheery voice.

" I have found our new job"

"Oh who is it?"

" She stays in America and she is from East Palo Alto, California."

"Uhhh... why would I look there?" Botan Asked.

" Because that is where she is and she stays with her three friends, Trae Rodriguez, Devin Jackson, and Fabo Jones." explains Koenma."You are to send Yusuke and the rest and bring them here. You may some problems from Devin but I'm sure you would find a way to get them here."

"But I've never been to a place like that before." says Botan still scared.

" Don't worry nothing will happen to you as if anything can"

"Alright, I'll go but I won't like it."

* * *

YEE! Okay Its not perfect but its alright to me! Now, Time for reviews!! Or sumthing… 


	3. Meet the Gang

Yo wats good peoples, I am updating now so wait no longer. I would like to thank the people who reviewed me. And I may not go with the show, don't expect me to be all correct and stuff. So yeah with all that said I would like to continue my story so ENJOY AND REVIEW. THANX!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYBODY! except ciara and anyone else you don't recognize.

------------------Chapter 3: Meet the Gang-------------

After the crew moved in with fabo, they went shopping for new clothes. Ciara, however, was still very depressed.

" I can't believe this actually happened to us. Who do you think could have done that?" she asks

" Well, devin did say that some client of his was tripping, so maybe he came back and tried to kill us or something." said trae.

"I don't care who the fuck did it but when I catch them I gonna put a bullet in his ass." devin growled.

"Devin, maybe this wouldn't have happened if you stayed in the 'trap' all the time, I mean, come your always there dealing with different people everyday so we really don't know who could have burned the house down." said ciara.

" I don't give a fuck. Some dumb-ass with a death wish decided he was gonna fuck with my house. Well he don't know who he fucking with." Devin yelled.

"Shhhhh, could you keep your voice down, stupid! People are staring at us," said trae quietly.

"I don't care Let them nosy mutha fuckas hear us." devin yelled.

Ciara just sighs and keeps shopping. While devin keeps talking about how he is going to kill the guy who burned **their** house.

'sighs what can I expect? I stay in east palo alto, a slum. I wish I could just get away from all of this somehow.'thought ciara.

Meanwhile

Yusuke, Keiko, and kuwabara are just getting out of school. When botan flies out of nowhere.

"Hey...hold on!" botan yells.

"What is it now botan, I'm tired and I want some rest." yusuke said, walking off.

"Ugh...that stupid jerk. Anyways, I have a new job for you guys!" Botan says cheerfully.

"Really...what is it?" Kuwabara asks.

"Well...the only problem with this one is that its in america, california to be exact."

" Oh that's not bad...it'll be like a vacation."

"But its not on the beach or anything its in a...ghetto."

"A ghetto you mean like a not so good place to stay."

"You could say that. Well tell everyone else..and here is a picture and address of where she stays."

"She!" kuwabara snatches away the picture and almost bust a nut just looking at the picture.

"Wow she's so FINE!"

"Yeah and she will be a handful so be careful of her and her friends...See Ya!" botan flies off.

"Huh...hey wait!" he yells "Well off to get the others...after I make a quick stop at my house."

After about 30 minutes of kuwabara...uh loving himself (a/n: in other words for the virgin eyes he was jacking himself off), He went to yusuke's house to find that everyone was already there.

"Hey...I was just looking for you guys" kuwabara said

"Well, we've been here for half an hour waiting on you. Where have you been?" Hiei asks already knowing what he was doing with the picture.

"Uh uh uh I was taking a nap so get off my back alright!" kuwabara snaps.

"Whoa...he just asked a question..unless your guilty about something. Is there something you would like to share with us, kuwabara" Kurama asks.

"kuwabara..please tell me you didn't what think you did with the picture?" yusuke asks laughing his butt off.

"Hey shouldn't we be looking for this girl instead of interrogating me and besides what I do in my house, stays in my house."

"Oh yeah he was jacking himself!" yells yusuke.

"Argh...lets just find this girl already!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lol hey guys I hoped u enjoyed this chapter and I hope u review. Thanx a bunch to the faithful fans who do update!


	4. Koenma's Warning

1Hey peoples! Im updating again I went through a few days of writers block but a conversation with a reviewer gave me plenty of ideas so everyone say thank u to Miss Black Jaganshi Wolf Lover!(everyone says 'thank u' one runs to hug her but gets hit by a bat stuck with nails)

So on with the next chapter. Plz enjoy it.

Disclaimer: fine I don't own the yu yu crew (heh a rhyme). Cuz if I did kuwabara would be lots cuter and smarter.

------------------------Chapter 3: Who are you?-------------------------

After everyone had their fun with kuwabara. They made their way to California, which was about 2500 miles away (a/n I don't know if this is right but im guessing), koenma had sent them a portal to instantly take them to fabo's house. (a/n: remember they stay there now)

" Okay, so this is where they stay?" yusuke asked

"Well yeah, this is the address." kurama pointed out.

"Alright! I get to meet ciara!" kuwabara yells out.

All eyes are on him now.

"uh...I mean now we can get her and go home faster." kuwabara stutters out.

"sigh whatever...stupid." yusuke whispered.

Meanwhile.

Ciara and the gang were sitting around the couch, just talking when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Uh oh...fabo are you expecting anyone?" devin asked

"No why?"

"Because there are four asian guys outside your door."

"Answer the door...but if they ask for me I'm not here." fabo says as he runs to the back room.

"Okkaaayy" devin laughs.

and this is where the whole story picks up

Yusuke rings the doorbell. After a while devin answers the door laughing.

"Wut id du, what ya'll doin here? Chinatown is in San Francisco." devin blurts out. Kurama pushes back yusuke seeing that he is getting mad.

"Uh..sorry sir 1. we are not chinese we are japanese. 2. We are looking for ciara . Is she in the house?" Kurama politely asked.

"I guess...YO CI CI. SOME PEOPLE IS AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!"

Ciara runs to the door confused. Kuwabara pushes his way through to meet and shake her hand.(ewww remember last chapter)

"Uh well hello" ciara said nervously

"Oh sweet ciara you have a name only fit for angel. Come with me and we will take you from this horrid place and treat the way a princess should be treated" kuwabara said all poetic like.

"Look here carrot top. I don't know you all that well. So please drop my hand or you lose your. Your choice." Yusuke whispers "I like her"

" So what do you guys really want with me?"

"We're not gonna waste time talking just come with us" Hiei said impatiently

"Look here Shorty. You don't know me like that to talking rude to me. I know your momma taught to speak nicely to a girl. And second of all I know japanese people got a lot more respect!" yells ciara

Hiei looks shocked but only for a second. Kurama talks to her now and explains the situation to her.

" Whoa look... I don't believe in demons expect half-pint and mr. Fugly over there (talkin about kuwabara and hiei). But I will humor you and go with you only because anyplace is better than here."

"Good oh and your friends can come along too." kurama said

"Alright I'll get them." (okay people im gonna speed this up some so don't get mad).

They make it back to koenma's office. Devin is pissed at the fact that he has to be there. Fabo enjoys the idea. Trae just doesn't care. Ciara is still confused.

"Oh well done! You guys I expected back later. But you guys surprised me!" a small voice said.

"Who the hell said that?" trae asked aloud.

"Why, I did!" koenma pops out of nowhere.

"Aw Hell naw, see now I know I'm high. Look as much as I would like to talk to a baby. I got better things to do." trae says walking out.

"Trae, Stay here!" ciara shouted and trae obeyed. Devin whispers "whipped"

"So ciara, You need to be informed of something important..." Koenma starts.

Well I drop you guys off here. I hope you enjoyed the ride. Plz tell me about my driving.


	5. History to be Repeated

Hey wats up everyone. Once again thanx to the people who reviewed! This chapter may be short. Cuz im pretty tired but I got to stay true to my fans. So here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own the yuyu crew. I do own Ciara , Devin, Trae, Fabo, and anyone else you may not recognize.

--------------------Chapter 4: Now I Run From Who?---------------------

"So ciara, You need to be informed of something important, An ancient demon has been released and he is after you." Koenma said

"Wait What! Why would some old demon be after me what did I do?" Ciara asked a little scared.

"He goes by a new name now to fit in. I believe he goes by Drei. Listen to me ciara he is a dangerous demon and if he should get his hands on you. Lets just say you wouldn't enjoy it very much."

"Okay baby boy, I get that but tell me why he is after me." Ciara asked

"You are a reincarnation of a demon he once raped, who consequently became pregnant. After she had the baby she killed it but shortly afterwards she killed herself. She could not bare to carry such a burden."

"Damn, so this Drei thinks that I am her, right?"

"Precisely, here is a clearer picture of him" Koenma then puts a picture along with a short biography similar to the one he just on the screen."This is the guy who is after you as we speak."

"So what can we do to keep this jackass from taking Ciara?" Fabo asked concerned.

"Well, we can start by putting Devin, Ciara, and Trae in school here you guys can be around yusuke and the others, you know for protection." informed Koenma.

"Wait a minute...I have to start school here in japan!" Devin asked.

"Yes you have to be in school. Besides there might be some cute schoolgirls there you could date..." Koenma said trying to convince him.

"Hmmmm...you put me in a very difficult position. And I accept!"

"Argh...typical." Ciara growled.

"So when do they start school?" Yusuke asked

"Well next week and you and kuwabara will escort them around because I enrolled them as Foreign Exchange Students."

"Wait you already have us enrolled?" asked Ciara

"Well of course." koenma says matter-of-factly.

"Hn. I don't know why we are wasting our time babysitting. Why don't we just find this guy and simply kill him?" Hiei asked impatiently (he needs to be patient, huh?)

"Yes and Hiei when Ciara is not in school you will be protecting her whether you like it or not." Koenma states.

"WHAT!" Ciara yells

* * *

After the gang leaves Koenma's office, they get Ciara and the rest some school clothes. Ciara faces a long first day of jealous fangirls and Devin, Trae, and Fabo face a very lucky day.

* * *

Hey wats up you guys I have to stop here. B/c I am tired and I just wanted to keep the story moving. So plz review. Thanx!\

Here is a description of Drei. (Think Shenlong from Bloody Roar.)

A Japanese man who traveled to egypt and found love with the pharoah's daughter, but when she does not return the love he shows her he kidnapps and rapes her, now he is back to repeat history.

Hair: Short, Black, slicked to the back.

Eyes: Ruby Red

Skin: lightly tanned complexion but still considered pale. with a scar on his right eye down to his chin.

Outfit: Loose plain black t-shirt. Baggy dark-colored pants with black and purple nikes.


	6. First Impression gone bad

1Hey guys no one reviewed my other chapter but I don't care. This is the next chapter to "Why Me?". Well this is where it gets exciting.

Here it is R&R...not Rest and Relaxation, Read and Review. ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anybody Except Ciara and anybody you may not recognize.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

While Ciara went school shopping with Keiko, Trae and the others went shopping with Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama. Hiei was something thinking about the recent events.

' No one has ever spoken to me with such attitude before, especially a mere human woman. This is going to be a difficult mission with this woman.' thought hiei.

"Hey Hiei, We're through!" said Yusuke. "Where are Ciara and Keiko?" asked kuwabara. "I don't know...you may be babysitters but I'm not." Hiei huffed.

Yusuke and the rest just walked off while Hiei went into a tree to keep thinking about Ciara's defiance.

"Yo Yusuke, you need to check dat boy's little attitude problem, the next time he start talkin shit he gonna regret it." Devin said angrily

"Uhhhhh...Devin you might not wanna..." Yusuke didn't get to finish before the girls came up to them with lots and lots of bags.

"Damn girl y'all were supposed to go school shopping." Fabo said surprised.

"Well, I don't have any clothes remember. And I need some other stuff as well." Ciara said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!

Ciara woke up very early, because she was excited at starting over in a much nicer , cleaner, and safer school. She took her time in getting ready. She wanted to make a good first impression. 'sigh This is what I've been waiting for a new start in life.' her thoughts were caught short by yusuke telling her to hurry up. As she went down stairs she saw Trae dressed up in a blue school uniform along with Devin, who was looking extremely uncomfortable. (A/n: Fabo is out of school so he doesnt have to endure this.)

"Argh...Why do we have a dress code here. I cant wear this tight-ass jumpsuit." Devin complained.

"Deal wit it. I got to." Trae said

"But that's you I cant get no girls like this."

"Awww...Devin you look so cute." Ciara said teasingly.

"Shut...damn is that how girls dress here?" asked Devin.

Ciara was dressed in the usual blue sailor suit but with a shorter skirt to show off her legs. Which already had kuwabara wagging his tongue.

"Ugh...don't worry about that lets just hurry up and get to school, please"

-----------------------------------------

At School

The minute Ciara, Devin, and Trae walked on school grounds all eyes were on them, mostly on ciara. Ciara had most of her classes with trae and devin and some with yusuke and kuwabara.(unfortunately)

"Alright, Class shut up and pay attention. We have new students. They are from America." said Mr. Matsumoto, pointing to trae and devin and ciara

"Wats up y'all, I'm ciara, as you already know, and I originally from California, the bay area to be exact..." ciara was interrupted by the teachers abruptness

"Alright, now hurry and find a seat, and shut up"

" Aw hell naw, first of all don't talk to me like that, for a teacher you need to show some respect to me and your other students, Mr. Whatever-your-name-is" Ciara yelled and sat at her seat. Everyone was looking at her with disbelief.

"What Y'all Looking at...Got a problem?" The class turned away scared.

At Lunch

Ciara and keiko were in the lunch line waiting on their food when the schools preps came up to them.

"Hey!" one of them yelled. Ciara didn't pay no attention to them but keiko acknowledged them. "Oh, how are you, Sayuri." keiko politely said

"Save it, Hey new girl!" the girl known as Sayuri yelled.

"Who the fck you think you talkin to like that, don't talk to keiko like that you talk with respect around and don't even think for a minute I wont beat the living shit outta you because girl I'm not in the mood to deal with a stupid hoe like you!" Yelled Ciara advancing on the poor defenseless prep( a/n: you see where I'm going with this, huh?). All eyes were on her now. Sayuri looked taken aback by her response.

"You can't talk to me like that!"

"Says who?"

"Uh..this is my school I run this you can't come in here and think you can run **MY** school!"yelled sayuri. Ciara wasted no time in grabbing sayuri by the neck and started choking her. "Look here Btch, If You Ever Step Up To Me Like That Again I Will Break You In Half. GOT IT!" Ciara said with venom dripping of every word. She threw her into a concrete wall, her friends ran off screaming.

"Well keiko lets get our lunch."

"Uuhhhhh...oookkkaayy" Keiko says shakingly.


	7. Note to the Readers! Plz Read!

**Author's Note!

* * *

**

Hey you guys, I havent been gettin any reviews or any feedback so if u want the story to be updated tell me, if you want me to go through and shape up some things tell me, if you want me to delete it kiss my ass...but for real what do y'all want me to do with this story I don't have a writers block I just want to know if you like what im doin with this so let me know either with a review , send me a message on my myspace or with just give me sum feedback.

Well talk to ya l8tr, Luv

Shorty Bay-B


	8. Flashback Part One

1Wut id du, peoples im updating once again. I got sum reviews but its whatever. now back to the story I will make sum changes. This chapter is a flashback of Ciara's past life so no one gets confused. So here goes nuthin. And they are all demon's, Ciara is one too but she has not been told or taught to bring her demonic side out. So this should cure sum confusion.

* * *

--------------------------Chapter 8: Flashback (Part One)-----------------------

A Japanese ship docks on land after a long journey. The ship's crew and captain get off the boat to find a nearby town. The captain's name is Kiyoshi Takahashi. (This is Drei before he changed his name.) The captain looks around his new surroundings. '...sigh...So this is Egypt, huh? Seems peaceful.' thought kiyoshi. ( I know Egypt isn't near any big body of water I failed geography. So sue me. jk) 'Isn't the pharaoh's men supposed to be escorting us to his palace or what?'

"Hey captain!" one of the crew members yelled breaking the captain's train of thought.

"What?" The captain said.

"The pharaoh's escorts are here. Should we go?" the crew member informed.

"What do you think ,stupid. We're not gonna stay here all day."

"Sorry sir."

The escorts brought them back to the palace. The Pharaoh was waiting with his Wife and Daughter.

"You are Kiyoshi Takahashi, I presume." the pharaoh questioned.

"Yes I am." Kiyoshi said bowing

"Raise, my friend" the pharaoh said. " You are a guest, there is not need for that here. Please meet my wife, Toccara." "Hello, It's a pleasure to meet you." says his wife, Toccara. "And meet my daughter, Rhianna..."

When kiyoshi turned to see Rhianna, he was caught in a daze. He look at her light brown skin, short black hair, cocoa brown eyes, and she had the body unlike any woman he had seen. Kiyoshi was staring at her with lustful eyes.

"Its nice to meet you Captain Kiyoshi" Rhianna said cheerily.

He snapped out of his trance. "Its nice to meet you, too." He bowed, took her hand and kissed it. Rhianna blushed "uh why thank you Captain Kiyoshi."

"Please...Call me Kiyoshi, _Princess" _He emphasized the word princess. Rhianna couldn't stop blushing.

"...ahem..." the pharaoh cleared his throat. "Well its nice to see that you two get along."

"Oh I apologize for my rudeness, Sire"

"Its okay...guards take Kiyoshi and his men to the guest quarters."

"Yes Sir!" the guards followed their orders. As kiyoshi followed them but he had a lot of unjustly thoughts running through his mind. 'So that's the pharaoh's daughter, huh. I got to meet her again. She seems like she would make the perfect mate. ...sigh... how do I get to meet her without her parents around?' His thoughts were interrupted by the one of the guards stopping in front of one the rooms.

"This will be your room for the remainder of your stay here at the palace, Enjoy." the guard says walking off.

* * *

As Kiyoshi was settling down in his room. A knock was heard on the door.

"Coming.." he opened the door. The same guard that escorted him was there.

"The Pharaoh requests your presence, sir."

"Okay"

* * *

In the Rhianna's Room

"Mom, why was that guy staring at me like that it kinda creeped me out." Rhianna asked

"Ooooh, sweetie I think you may have an admirer." her mother says teasingly

"Oh mom stop it. I mean he is handsome and all but I just get this eerie feeling around him."

"Honey, don't worry. If he has a crush on you, we can arrange a marriage."

" But mother I don't like him like that. And besides I'd rather wait until later on until I get married."

"Well sweetie, it is a wise decision to wait later but you know your father he thinks you should get married right away. But still this is your decision, I will leave the thinking to you." Her said while getting up and walking out. Rhianna was a little uneasy about this guy but she couldn't jump to conclusions.

* * *

In the Meeting Room(where kiyoshi was called into by the pharaoh)

"You requested my presence, sir" kiyoshi said

"Why yes, I have a big favor to ask of you. My daughter is coming of age and she needs to marry, and since this would strengthen our bond as countries, I was wondering if you would consider marrying my daughter."

Kiyoshi was jumping for joy and thanking the gods in his head, but held a calm, stoic composure.

"Yes, I would be more than happy to." he said calmly.

"Great! Then its settled. I will have the guards bring her here so we could tell her the good news."

* * *

After a few minutes, Rhianna walked in the room. "Yes father you called?"

"Yes, Rhianna as you know you are becoming a woman now, and you need to marry to inherit the throne, right?"

"Yes father." Rhianna had a feeling at what her father was trying to say, but tried to act like she had know idea.

"Well, Kiyoshi here agreed that he will marry and you would be helping out the entire country if do marry him."

Kiyoshi approached her. "Princess Rhianna, If you marry me, I will treat you like a princess should be treated. I will die for you. Please consider marrying me."

"Uh...I'm sorry but I must decline your offer." The Pharaoh and Kiyoshi were shocked to say the least. A silent anger boiled up inside both of them. "WHAT!!!" they both yelled. Rhianna was scared at the two angry demons in front of her but she regained her composure and held her ground.

"I'm deeply sorry, but I just can't marry yet I want to marry someone I have known for some time, it just seems a little too fast. And I want to marry some one I can love."

Rhianna unknowingly just sealed her fate.

* * *

Alright everybody how was this. Was it good , bad, or confusing? Well review and let me know. I will update sometime this weekend maybe today. So watch out for the next episode of "Why Me?" 


	9. Flashback Part Two

1Once again im updating this story. I still keep gettin shitty-ass messages. But you know what this is my story and guess what I told you im not goin with the series meaning I'M NOT GONNA BE CORRECT ABOUT EVERYTHING. AND YES THE CHARACTERS **WILL BE** OUT OF CHARACTER. GET THE FUCK OVER IT!!!! now this is not directed to those who support me this is to the idiots who constantly dog me out after I told their ass, I don't accept flames and that im trying my best at this.

Well now im calm and I will get back to the story. Plz Enjoy!!

* * *

-------------------------------Flashback (part two)------------------------------

"I'm deeply sorry, but I just can't marry yet I want to marry someone I have known for some time, it just seems a little too fast. And I want to marry some one I can love."

"Rhianna! How dare you defy me! I am the Pharaoh. I give you food, and clothes, and treat you fairly, and you disrespect and embarrass me in front of company?!" the Pharaoh yelled, veins popping out of his neck and head.

"Please father, forgive me! Its just that I'm not ready to marry I can't marry just yet. I need more time!" Rhianna begged and pleaded on her knees.

Kiyoshi was still shocked at the fact that she even considered to say 'no' to him. 'That ungrateful wench dares to refuse me?! Spoiled brat, I'll show her.' Kiyoshi thought angrily.

"Rhianna, I'll give you two days to get to know Kiyoshi but after that you **are** going to marry him whether you like it or not! Now get out of my sight, ungrateful little wench." the Pharaoh bellowed.

Rhianna ran out of the room crying. The Pharaoh immediately calmed down and faced Kiyoshi who still had a slight look of shock on his face.

"I'm terribly sorry you had to witness that. But don't worry you guys will be together in no time. Well dinner will be ready in a few hours. So you can wait in your room until I send the guards for you."

Kiyoshi went to his room and thought about the recent events that just took place.

* * *

Back in Rhianna's Room

Rhianna was still shaken from crying and was thinking about the mistake she had just made.

'What have I done? I disgraced my parents and my future...dare I say...husband. I don't want to do this. But if I don't then I will not only let my parents down, but my entire country. Maybe...maybe I am being selfish. Oh sacred gods please send me guidance.' Rhianna thought. Just then her mother walked through the door.

"Oh my dear, I heard about what happened. Are you okay?" her mother asked concerned.

"Oh mother I don't want to do this. I can't marry him. But I don't want to disgrace the family. What do I do?" Rhianna cried in her mother's arms.

"My poor baby, Its okay. Listen, me and your father had an arranged marriage. And trust and believe me, I was upset just like you, but I started to learn more and more about your father and he is a kind, good-hearted man. He is just doing what's best for everyone."

"But mom, he called me an ungrateful wench, he doesn't care about me anymore. He told he didn't care if I liked it or not, I'm getting married. Mother I don't feel right about Kiyoshi."

"Well how do you feel about him?"

"Well, it started when I first met him. When dad introduced me, he kept staring at me with these lustful eyes like he was undressing me with his very eyes, and the smirk he wore across his lips. Mom, please you have to find someone else for me to marry. I'm begging you."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. But now just get washed up dinner will be ready in about an hour."

"Thanks so much mom, I feel a little better."

* * *

Dinnertime

The pharaoh and his wife, Toccara, were sitting at the with Rhianna sitting next to her father and her mom sitting across from her. The guards brought in Kiyoshi, who sat next to Rhianna. Rhianna immediately felt uncomfortable, but didn't say anything.

"Good evening everyone." Kiyoshi spoke politely. Everyone spoke back to him. Dinner was being served and the family started to eat. Kiyoshi ate very little, but still tried to make a good impression.

"So Queen Toccara, do you accept me to be your daughter's mate?"

Toccara froze slightly at the sudden question. "Well, I think it's a good idea. But that is not for me to say. This is Rhianna' s decision to make."

Rhianna was scared and was practically shaking in her seat just from being near Kiyoshi, but she kept her composure and kept eating. Suddenly, Rhianna felt something brush against her thigh. She dismissed it as a minor draft going through the room, but when she felt it again she saw a hand? Kiyoshi was rubbing her thigh, trailing higher to her 'area'.

"Uuhhhh...Father may I please be excused?" Rhianna hurriedly asked.

"Why what's wrong?" her father asked. Kiyoshi's hand retracted.

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Okay, good night."

"Thank you, good night father, mother, and ...Kiyoshi." she said hesitantly.

"Good night, princess."

Rhianna left the dining room, after she walked through the doors and closed it, she immediately ran for her room at top speed. She made it to her room. She went to her bathing chambers and started to take a bath. A knock came to her door.

"Come in!" she yelled from the bathing room. "I'll be with you in a second, mom!" She came out of the bathing room with a blue nightgown. With her hair wet , just barely touching her shoulders.

"Hey mom, I was just..." She stopped to see that the person knocking on her door was Kiyoshi, who was patiently sitting on her bed.

"Hello, Rhianna"

Rhianna was terrified. She took two steps back in fear. Kiyoshi got up and walked toward her. Every step she took back, he took one forward. Until she was pinned in a corner.

"What are you doing here? You are not permitted in my chambers unless you have been told." she said defiantly.

"I don't need permission besides I just came to wish you good night properly." With that he smashed his lips on hers. She gasped. He took the opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth. She bit down on his tongue. He winced and stepped back. His eyeballs were turning a blood red color. He threw her on the bed and pinned her underneath his weight. She tried to scream.

"Help me, someone please help me!!" She said crying. "Please don't do this to me. I don't want this. Please stop it!"

"Shut up!" he slapped her. "No one can hear. I put a sound-proof barrier around your room."

"But can't you wait until we're married at least?" she said trying to get him off of her.

"Don't fight me. Just let it happen, its not gonna hurt if keep moving."

She closed her eyes and gave up. 'Oh Gods please forgive me!'

* * *

Sorry guys but I'm runnin out of time. I have a time limit so yeah I cant make long chapters. But I will update often. So just give some slack. Okay?

See ya later!!


	10. Flashback Three The End of Flashbacks

1Wop Wop, Peoples ( wut id du) Well this is the final Flashback chapter so this is where things start to speed up after this chapter. My computer has been actin up so if there are any errors im sorry. And this is a long chapter to me. This has a death of a newborn if this makes u offended then wait until the next chapter to start reading. So Plz Enjoy!

* * *

The Next Morning

Kiyoshi sat up in the bed and looked over at Rhianna who was curled up in small ball. Her body, mind, and spirit has been broken to the one she was to forcefully marry.

"Hn. Spoiled bitch, you know you wanted that. Any woman in my country would die just to have me even think she is attractive. And to your question earlier, No I can't until I'm married because you needed to be taught how to respect me.

"Please just leave me alone. Go away." Rhianna whimpered

"Hn. See ya at breakfast." With he got dressed and walked back to his chambers. Rhianna just curled up into a tighter ball and started to cry and relive the past night's events.

'Why Me?' Rhianna thought.

A Few Hours Later

A servant came up to the room. "Princess Rhianna, Breakfast is done."

"Okay, and could you please hurry and send my mother here."

"Yes, right away."

Rhianna didn't know how to talk about what had happened. But she trusts her mother. Her mother would never turn her back on her. Toccara knocked on the door then walked in.

"Yes Dear, are you okay?" Toccara asked concerned

"Oh mom, he took me. He raped me. I tried to fight him but he just wouldn't let me go!!" She broke down and started to sob uncontrollably into her mother's arms.

"Who Did This To You?!" Toccara half yelled.

"It was Kiyoshi! I told you that he was up to no good. Mom, Please don't tell daddy He will never believe me"

"Rhianna, I have to tell your father this. He will under stand"

A knock came at the door. It was another servant. "The pharaoh wishes your presences immediately."

"Tell him we will be there shortly. Is the guest Kiyoshi there also?"

"Why no. He left for his native lands, not to long ago."

"WHAT!!!" they both yelled.

"Send the army after him. Bring him back dead or alive"

"Uhh...Yes mistress"

* * *

-:-:-:-:-

At the Breakfast Table

The Pharaoh was quickly losing his patience. 'Where are those women?' Just then Toccara came barging through the door, practically breaking out in anger.

"Toccara, What's wrong with you? Where's Rhianna?" The Pharaoh questioned.

"That Bastard Kiyoshi raped our daughter" Toccara yelled.

"What?! No he wouldn't dare do anything like that."

"You naive prick!" she slapped him, hard " How could so easily turn on your own daughter? Your so called 'friend' raped our daughter, and you just blow it off so carelessly?" the pharaoh was still shocked that she even raised her hand to him. But it did some good he started to realize how easily he had said yes to the idea of their marriage.

"That Fiend! This means war"

So after a few weeks after the incident. Rhianna started to feel sick and was light-headed all the time. The doctor was sent to her. Her mother was present and praying that she was well.

"Well doctor, can you tell what's wrong with me?" she asked nervously

"Well I don't know if this is good news or bad news, but ...sigh... you are pregnant." the doctor says stoically.

Rhianna's breath caught in her throat. Her mother was just as shocked. Rhianna fainted.

"Queen Toccara, I am sorry for the news but is this a bad time to say that she is due in a few months."

Toccara was recovering from the shock of the pregnancy. She just asked the servants to carry Rhianna's unconscious body to her bed. She went to deliver the bad news to the Pharaoh. He was hell bent on getting Kiyoshi's head.

* * *

Rhianna's Dream

Rhianna was in a field in the nighttime. The moon's light shone gracefully on her skin. The stars shined like mini lanterns in the sky. She was in her own little world. Oblivious to what was going on. Until the moon suddenly disappeared. It was dark and quiet. Rhianna stood up and looked around. And out of the darkness she saw Kiyoshi's form coming towards her. She got up and ran as fast as her legs could take her. She ran through trees and bushes scraping at her arms and legs. He was taunting her

"Don't run, my love. I won't hurt you." He chuckled.

"Please Leave me alone. I HATE YOU!!!" In an instant Kiyoshi was in front of her. She tried to stop, but the momentum sent her forward into his arms. Rhianna tried to pull away, but she had no luck. He whispered into her ear.

"You are pregnant with **our** child. And there is nothing you can do about."

"Why Me?! Why are you after me. Find some other girl, I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

"Don't worry you will. I'll be back for you and our child."

She woke up to find herself in her own room. She sat up in a cold sweat. ' Please oh mighty gods. Help me.'

* * *

A Few months later

Rhianna was drenched in sweat and out of breath. It was time to deliver the baby. Toccara and a few of the nurses were by her side. She pushed with all her might. She was losing a lot of blood and was tiring quickly.

"Rhianna..listen to me. Push. Please just hold on a little bit longer"

"BUT MOMMA IT HURTS, DAMN THAT KIYOSHIIIIII!!" and with that the baby boy came out. He had a light brown complexion like his mother, red eyes like his father. Rhianna couldn't even see her baby because she passed out.

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-:

Rhianna's Dream

Rhianna was in her bed, holding her newborn baby. She put her baby in the little bed next to hers. She couldn't to look at her baby, he reminded her of his father, kiyoshi, she hated him. He had did this to her. Suddenly, he appeared in front of her bed.

"Hello Rhianna. Did you miss me, sweetheart." Kiyoshi said tauntingly.

"Get out of my room, you bastard!! I hate you!! Guards, Intruder!!" Rhianna yelled

"You know I enjoyed the way you called my name when you giving birth to our son. You cant get rid of me. You are stuck with me."

End dream

* * *

Rhianna woke up dripping sweat. She looked next to her and found her baby next to her. She picked him up.

"You bastard, I don't want you. You will bring me nothing but pain and suffering." She got up from her bed and walked over to her jewelry box and picked up a dagger that was decked out with gold and rubies.

"I will not regret this." She walked back to the baby, who was sleeping soundly. She started to cry hard, but she had to do this. It was for her and the baby's own good. She raised the blade above her head and let it come down. She killed her own baby in his sleep. Rhianna collapsed on the floor and started to sob uncontrollably. She then picked up the dagger.

"You did this to me. I will never forgive you" with that she stabbed herself in the heart. She was now free from her pain, sorrow, the cruel world, and most of all, Kiyoshi, the very heartless bastard to made all this happen.

She was now free.

* * *

Sorry about the dramatics and stuff but I had to do it. Did you enjoy it? Well let me know 


	11. End of the First Day of School

1Wats up folk!! Im Bbbaaacccckkk! All Haters go to hell Shorty Bay-B is in the house! Live wit It!! Well back to my story. I hope ya'll like it!!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Series! I own the people u don't know!!

* * *

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After Lunch

Keiko was walking alongside with ciara, when keiko' s friends ran up to her, cautiously.

"Hey keiko, we heard what about happened at lunch! Did the new girl actually throw sayuri across the cafeteria!" One of her friends said.

"Um Im right here, and my name is ciara, not new girl, and yes I did throw that bitch. She pissed me off." Keiko's friends backed up.

"Don't worry guys. She's not gonna hurt you, besides sayuri was asking for it." Keiko said defensively. Ciara just walked to her class, she didnt want to be late over some girls who was probably gonna gossip and lie about her business.

In Class wit devin and trae.

Trae was listening intently at the lecture. Devin ,however, had his stunnas shades on (big sunglasses not the ones preps wear, the ghetto ones.), sleeping behind them. The teacher turned to the class.

"Okay now students can u tell me the answer to X + 5 25? Hmmmm...Devin...Devin? DEVIN!!! the teacher yelled. Devin's head snapped up.

"Huh...what?" Devin asks still half-sleep.

"Please pay attention."

"Sorry but I can't afford it." with that he fell back asleep. The class all laughed except trae, he was embarrassed.

* * *

After Class

"Hey Devin, Trae Wait up." a girl walked up to them

"Damn girl what's your name?" Devin asks trying to be sexy. She just giggled.

"You guys are from California, no?"

"Well yes we are...why do you ask?" Trae asked impatiently. The girl didn't notice.

"I just wanted to know if you guys need help getting to know the school." the girl says seductively.

"Man, fuck school. I want to get to know you." Devin said

"Well my name is yuriko. If you need me just...how do you say...holla." She said walking off. Trae looked at Devin like he lost his damn mind.

"Devin. You know damn well you can't fuck wit any of these bitches up in here."

"Why not? They want to fuck wit me."

"Because, they only words these girls know is 'Stop' 'Don't' and 'No'."

"Well wit me I'll have these girls saying 'No, Don't Stop!" Trae just walked off.

* * *

After school

Devin and Trae went home with yusuke and the others. While Ciara had to stay after school to catch on some stuff with detention. Detention ended as soon as it came to Ciara. She walked out of the school only to be greeted by a not too happy Hiei.

"Wats up Lil man, how have you been today?" Ciara said cheerily

"Watch your mouth, Bitch" Hiei said threateningly

"Sorry but I don't know your name and like you I calls them like I sees them and guess what? Im a Bitch and your short." Ciara said. Hiei pulled out his katana and held it at her throat. Ciara didn't flinch at all.

"Is this supposed to scare me?" ciara said unfazed. Hiei sighs and puts his sword up.

"Your not worth my time. Now lets go." Ciara follows him and they walk toward the house they stay at.

' This woman didn't show no fear. She's not scared of me. She is not like other woman I've seen. So different. And Beautiful.' Hiei mentally slapped himself for thinking that. They made it back to the house. Ciara went up to her room, to find Hiei sitting in her windowsill.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked

"My name...its Hiei."

"Okay...my name is Ciara. But you know this but you refuse to call my given name. Tell me why."

"I don't need to tell you my business"

"Well its my business also if it has something to do with me so tell me." She goes over to the bed to hear him speak.

"...sighs... fine. Im not used to anyone talking to me with such rebellion let alone some woman."

"Well im not 'some woman' I'm Ciara Melissa Wilson. Thats my name. And it would mean a lot to me if you used as such. You seem like a nice guy if you just had a sense of humor. Can You smile for me?"

"What."

"Smile, grin, smirk or something. Just twist your lips up and you can smile like this." She made a big smile.

'Wow she has the most beautiful smile and her teeth are white.' hiei thought to himself.

"So try it."

"Hn. I wouldn't do such a foolish thing. Goodnight...Ciara" He flew out the window and sat in the tree just outside her window.

'I wonder if he is a hippie? He seems to be a treehugger. He's always in a tree somewhere. He might be a monkey demon, he is short like one.' she thought and then laughed. Hiei came through the window again and was in front of her.

"I heard that! Im not a damn monkey demon! Im a Koorime and Im Not A Hippie" He said angrily.

"Uh I didnt say anything. What are you talking about?" 'Did he hear me think it or something?' "Can you read my mind, Hiei?" She asked embarrassed.

"Don't Worry about it. Just go back to sleep." and he was out the window again.

' Wow that was weird.' thought ciara. Ciara got dressed in her pjs and went to bed. She fell asleep a few minutes later. Hiei was a little embarrassed. ' I almost let her catch me. ...sigh...I should be more careful about my actions around her. I shouldn't worry about her its not like she can read my mind.' Hiei fell asleep not to long after.

* * *

Hey guys wats up did ya like that? Well let me know. Plz Review!! 


	12. Trapped in the Past

Hey Ya'll wats up wit ya!! I've been feeling depressed lately. So if this is not good its probably b/c im too tired to finish so yeah...Well Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anybody!! Except the people you don't know!!

* * *

That Weekend...

Ciara woke up and went downstairs. And saw everyone already up except for Devin.

"Good Morning, Peoples! Whats Wrong?" she asked

"Koenma asks for you presence immediately he says its urgent." Kurama informed.

"Oh for real? I'll be ready in a minute...where's Devin?"

"He's still sleep" Fabo said

"...sighs... he is so difficult. I'll wake him up" Ciara goes back upstairs to Devin's room. She barges in and he is laying on top of the covers. Ciara whispers in his ear, seductively. (remember they are not related)

"Devin...baby wake up...Devin..." she stops and thinks for a moment and then yells "OH MY GOD!!!! There is a Naked Lady in Devin's Closet.!!!"

Devin stumbles out of the bed and ran in the closet looking for a naked lady meanwhile Kuwabara came running in the room and into the closet with Devin. The closet door shuts behind them. You could hear a lot of fumbling and yelling in there. Yusuke and the rest came running in the room.

"Whoa whats wrong...where are Devin and Kuwabara?" Trae asked. Just then Devin and Kuwabara came falling out the closet.

"They were _Trapped In The Closet..._" She started to sing the R. Kelly song.

"Well, Devin and Kuwabara, is there something you guys want to tell us?" Yusuke asked, suppressing his laughter.

"Why what is there to tell?" Kuwabara says standing up along with Devin.

"Well you guys just came out of the closet together. Is there like a thing goin on..." Fabo says completely laughing his butt off.

"Arrggghh...Me and Kuwabara wasn't doin anything in that damn closet alright." Devin yells

"Thats not what we heard from out here." Ciara laughed.

"Well fuck what ya heard... Hey,Why are you guys in my room anyway?"

"Ciara came to wake you up since you were still sleeping because Koenma has called us in for an urgent meeting." Kurama explained.

"Okay well get the hell outta my room!!"

* * *

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

After their little argument...

Everybody was dressed and everything. Ciara had on a golden polo shirt with a black undershirt and light colored bareback jeans (the jeans with no pockets in the back) and white and gold fila tennis shoes. Trae had on a plain black t-shirt with dark blue jeans and black fila tennis shoes. Devin had on a red t-shirt with red shorts and white shoes. Fabo had on sunglasses, a red t-shirt with a white jacket and red and white camouflage pants with white shoes.

They were in his office and Koenma seemed rather alarmed and disturbed.

"Ciara, You must be on the lookout because Drei is in Japan and is in your area. I know you just started school but it is no longer safe. You have to stay in the house with Hiei and Kurama to protect you."

"Does he know my exact location or does he know that I'm just in japan but not where exactly." Ciara said worriedly.

"No He knows your exact location. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier but you have a birthmark on you back from when he raped your ancestor. So he is connected to you."

"WHAT!! Is there a way I can get rid of it?!!"

"You have to kill him. Then the mark will go away. But until then you must be careful, he is a sneaky person." Koenma warned. "Hiei, you and Kurama are to keep close watch on her at all times."

"Wait...What about us? What are we supposed to do?" Trae asked

"You guys can help watch her too. The bad part about this is that you must still stay in school so he doesn't try and kill you guys. He doesn't know who you guys are yet."

"Man, he aint gonna touch me. I'll lay his ass out in a minute, cuz." Devin boasted.

"Devin You mustn't underestimate him. He is very dangerous." Koenma said

"So How do we find this creep and kill him." Yusuke asked.

"Don't worry about that. He will find you guys. Just be on the lookout for Drei." Koenma said.

* * *

0.0.0.0.0.0

Ciara and the gang went back home. Trae, Devin, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke went to their bedrooms. Hiei went outside to his tree. Ciara stayed in the living room to think about what was going on in her life. '...mental sigh... I never thought that I would be in Japan runnin from a ancient demon. I miss my friends NayNay, Veroniqua, and Charmayne. I wonder how they are doing. Maybe some good will come out of this. I mean this is better than east palo alto. I haven't heard a siren in almost two weeks now.'

Hiei was being nosy and was penetrating her thoughts and listening. So he decided to wait for her in her room. Ciara left the living room and went to her room. She changed into her pjs not knowing that hiei was watching her change. She gets her Ipod out, moves to the window to see a full moon out and thinks about her favorite song. She starts to sing.

_Boy, I saw you soon as you came bouncin' through the door  
You and your mens and them just took over the floor  
Started doing your thang  
And it made me notice you even more  
The way you turned around and looked at me seemed as though  
You must've somehow felt me staring on the low  
Something tells me you're the kind of guy I'd like to get to know_

_I ain't even gonna front  
I ain't even gonna lie  
Since you walked up in the club  
I've been giving you the eye  
We can dance if you want  
Get it crackin' if you like  
Must be a full moon  
Feel like one of those nights_

_Why is this the first time that I'm seeing you around  
Could you be visiting or are you new in town  
Yeah, whatever the case  
I'm feeling you right here and right now  
Your smile and all the love you showing lets me know that you  
Like what you see and wanna get to know me too  
This could very well be the start of something special_

_Happy that I met you_

_I didn't think that I'd come here tonight, meet someone like you  
Start feeling the way I do  
Seems like we've known each other most of our lives  
After one conversation, this might be riiiiight_

Hiei ended up falling asleep in the dark corner of her bedroom. Her voice lulled him asleep. She fell asleep too, not knowing that not only was Hiei there but her voice also had another audience.

Drei has finally found her.

* * *

Hey Guys!! I'm Runnin out of time so I will update later on this week so look out for that. See Ya L8R!! 


	13. Babysitting, Peanut Butter, and a Date

1Hey wats up peoples I know I have been neglecting my story here but im back and I will focus on this story this week and next week will be for my other stories aight? So on with the story!!!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anybody except Ciara, Fabo, Trae, Devin, and Drei!!!!

* * *

Ciara was sleeping in her bed and Hiei accidentally fell asleep in her bedroom corner. Drei was watching her through the bedroom window.

'After all these years I finally found her and she's all mine once again. But she's not alone. Hmmmm I guess I will have to watch her for a while before I strike. Sleep now Princess because once I get my hands on you, you wont be sleeping for a long time.' He thought and with that he ran off into the night.

* * *

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Next Morning...

Ciara woke up and walked over to her bathroom when she saw Hiei sitting in the corner, still sleep. She walked over to him.

'What the hell is he doin in here? Wait...was he here when I was gettin dressed for bed?' she thought angrily.

"Hiei...DUDE WAKE Up!!!" Ciara yelled furiously. Hiei woke up with a start. He jumped up to find a very pissed off Ciara.

"Uh just one question, man. Why are you sleeping in my room? I thought you slept outside in trees?" she asked calmly.

"I wasn't sleeping I was meditating." He lied.

"Nnnooo...you weren't. Look if you were tired I would've given you my bed. I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"Hn..I don't need to sleep in your bed. I was just watching you to make sure you weren't gonna get hurt while you slept." He said. Ciara didnt think that sounded right.

"...sigh...Okay how long were you watching me?" she asked trying to catch him in a lie.

"Before you started singing that song..." Hiei stopped realizing that he had been caught. Ciara was practically turning red with anger even though you couldn't see.

"SO YOU WATCHED ME GET DRESSED, HUH YOU PERVERT!" Hiei didnt back off. He stood his ground and said.

"Don't worry I don't find your pitiful body appealing. And I don't think anybody else does." Hiei said lying. Ciara picked up a heavy book and threw it at him.

"Arrrgghh...GET OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU SHORT, LIMP-DICKED BASTARD!!"

Everyone filed into the hallway just as Hiei was walking out with a lump on his head.

"Don't Ask..." Hiei said angrily and walked into the living room.

* * *

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

During that Day...

Everyone went to school except Hiei and Ciara , of course. Hiei was in the living room window. Ciara walked downstairs. She wore a white wife beater cut off at her navel to show off her belly ring and red baggy pants with "Goodies" on the butt. Hiei glared at her and shook his head.

Ciara walked into the kitchen and took out an apple and searched for peanut butter. 'Damn no peanut butter...ugh' she thought angrily

"Hiei we need to go shopping for peanut butter and other stuff." She said

"Go by yourself. I don't babysit." Hiei said stubbornly.

"Well last time I checked you had no choice in the matter. There is a demon on my ass and all you care about is yourself and how you don't babysit. Well let me tell you something. You are 'baby-sitting' me, as you put it. All I asked you to do is walk me to the store and back so I don't get hurt. You didnt have a problem 'baby-sitting' me last night did ya?" She said matter-of-factly. Hiei sat there getting more and more pissed off.

"I don't care whether you like it or not YOU. ARE. TAKING. ME. SHOPPING."

"Listen Bitch, I am not taking you anywhere."

"Alright okay. But if something happens to me Koenma won't be too happy." she walked out the door with her purse. Hiei just sat at the window ' That insolent wench. How dare she speak to me in such a manner...sighs...she is lucky I can't kill her.'

* * *

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

At the store...

Ciara was goin through the produce aisle. 'Man I cant understand Japanese. Why couldn't mini-me help me with this stuff.' a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Excuse me, Miss. Can I help you?" she turned and saw a man with fiery eyes.

"Uhm...yeah Im new to Japan and I don't really know the alphabet. And I need help with shopping." she said

"Really...you seem to speak fluently. Well I'll help you out if you promise to go out with me to lunch." he asked

"Oh uhm Uhh well I guess so. I don't have anything planned." The mystery man helped Ciara shopping and a few other things. They stopped at sushi bar.

" So do you like sushi?" he asked.

"I've never tried it before. Ya know I never got your name."

"Its...Kiyoshi. And yours?" she stared

"Ciara Melissa. I'm sorry for staring you just seem so familiar. But I don't know what I'm talkin about I've only been here almost month"

"Wow thats a beautiful name for a gorgeous girl. So tell me about yourself."

She told him everything, except the 'other situation' she was having. He told her the many types of sushi and they tasted some. Ciara had to run off to the bathroom to cure a burnt throat from a wasabi one. Then it was time to go.

"I had a great time with you Kiyoshi, but I gotta go back home. It was a pleasure meeting you." She said walking off. He grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, uhhh...this is awkward, but could you, like, meet me again, tomorrow if you're not doin anything?"

"In other words, you want me to go out on another date with you and hopefully it turns to me bein your girlfriend, right"

"Well yeah...basically"

"Then I would love to" she kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks again, here is my cell number. Call me" she wrote on his arm with a pen then she walked off. Kiyoshi smiled inwardly. ' Seems like I will have her sooner then I thought. Hn she's gonna be easy.'

* * *

Alright its not much but its an update nonetheless so I will update tomorrow or the day after. Hell maybe even today. So just wait alright. See ya!! 


	14. Tantrum Flares

Well here is the 14th Chapter to "Why Me?. And Yes she knows Drei but not Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi knew koenma would tell her his new name so yea thats it. Any confusion just pm me don't put it in the review. So Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I Own Yu Yu Hakusho!!! HaHaHa Envy Me!! Just Joking, I only own Ciara and the others. Well enjoy!!

* * *

At the House...

Yusuke and the others had made it to the house by the time Ciara made it home. Hiei was not there though.

"Hey guys whats up?" Ciara said cheerily

"Hello Ciara...um where is Hiei? Wasn't he with you?" Kurama asked

"No. That short muthafucka wouldn't even walk me to the stupid store. He said he didn't like baby-sitting me. So I let him stay here and I ended up at the store looking retarded, because I couldn't understand the language, right, and then some tall, fine-ass man came and helped me. Then we went to lunch, and now we are dating." Ciara explained, no longer mad.

"Say What? Couldn't you at least take Fabo?" Trae said.

" He hasn't been here all day. I wonder where he could've went?" Ciara wondered.

"Well, He'll turn up soon, he doesn't usually run off like this." Devin said. Just then Hiei walked through the door, pissed to say the least.

"Where the hell have you been, woman?!" Hiei said furiously.

"Why do you care? If you would've came with me you would not be asking that question, now would you? But I'm glad you didnt go with me anyway." Ciara said.

"Arrggghh...and why is that?" He said growling.

"Because if you would've went with me people would've thought you were my son, and I wouldn't have met Kiyoshi." Ciara said, dreamily

"Your so incompetent! Don't leave this house without me or Kurama!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Last time I checked you ain't my momma or my daddy, because I don't know even who he is. Maybe if you should've came with me, instead complaining like a spoiled brat about how much you hate baby-sitting me. Well look, I don't give a damn about you or your little tantrum your throwing right now. Now, I'm going up to my room and wait for a call or do I need you to walk me there?" She said walking up the steps.

"Insolent wench..." He mumbled. Then he walked out the door, slamming it.

Everybody was taken aback at the little fight that just took place. Kurama went upstairs after Ciara. Kuwabara just drooled and started babbling about how much he likes her.

* * *

Ciara's Room...

A knock was heard at the door. Ciara got up from the bed.

"What?!" she yelled.

"Um...Its Kurama. I wanna talk to you." He said.

"...sighs... all right come in." Kurama walked inside the room and sat on the bed next to Ciara.

"Look Ciara, Hiei didn't mean to be so harsh on you. He just doesn't know how to control his temper sometimes. But he does have a point, you should've waited for me to get out of school to go anywhere."

"...sigh... Okay I apologize for that. But he had me so angry and his attitude I wasn't gonna back down from him. Kurama as much as I love to talk to you, really I do, but if Hiei is a man he can come and explain his actions to me."

"Well, thats the problem. He isn't the kind of person to come out and apologize to someone. Look just let it go and if you need anything just ask me or the others, Okay?"

"Alright, thanks" Kurama left from the room. Just then, the phone rang.

"Yo..." Ciara answered.

"Is this Ciara?" the voice said.

"Yes, is this Kiyoshi?"

"Yes...but how did you know?"

"Two things...1. you are the only person who has my number besides my friends and 2. I was expecting your call." she explained

"Oh right, so...where do you want to go tomorrow for our date?"

"Well, you can show me all around Tokyo. And give me some lessons on the language."

"Okay, so I'll pick you up around 12 o'clock?"

"Sounds perfect. See ya then."

"Okay...Bye"

"Bye" she hung up. Ciara got dressed for bed. Looked around to see if Hiei would be hiding anywhere. Then went to bed.

* * *

Kiyoshi's Hideout...

"Heheheh...tomorrow will be the day I get my princess back. She's so stupid." Drei/Kiyoshi said, cockily. Someone walked out of the shadows.

"I'm ready, master. When should I strike?"

"Heh. Patience, you'll get your chance at her, Fabo"

* * *

Bum Bum Buummm...Well wait next time to find out what happens to my Ciara!!!


	15. Trouble Was Never to Far Behind

Hey you guys wats up!! I know I left u in suspense with last chapters surprise. But Im back to satisfy. Here is the 15th chapter to "Why Me?".Thanx to all my faithful reviewers!! I luv ya!!

Disclaimer: Yall know I don't own anybody!! Except my crew!

* * *

Recap:

"**I'm ready, master. When should I strike?"**

**"Heh. Patience, you'll get your chance at her, Fabo"

* * *

**

The Next Morning...

Ciara woke up, but didn't get out of the bed. She just laid there and started to think about what was to come today. '_...sighs... I can't believe I'm goin on a date with someone. I haven't dated in a while. ...sighs...maybe he will be different than most of the guys Im used to. But wait he seemed so familiar, but I cant seem to recognize him. Hey I wonder if Fabo made if home, last night.'_

She got up and walked to her bathroom and took a shower. She then brushed her teeth, washed her face, and wrapped her hair up.

She walked over to her dresser to pick out her outfit. She wore black and red Atlanta jersey dress (a jersey but it's a dress for women), fishnet stockings up to mid thigh, with white and red tennis shoes. She curled her hair and rolled it up into a bun and held it with a afro pick, which had a red jewel in it.

Then her cell phone rang.

"Wamp Wamp." she answered

"Huh?" said a voice on the other line

"Heh...its rap slang for Wats up or Wut id Dew."

"Oh...okay"

"So Kiyoshi, did you find out where we were gonna go first?" she asked

"Well, there is this club I know you will like called 'Coco Loco' (it's a real teen club in TX) It has Hip Hop and R&B, there"Kiyoshi said.

"Wow, okay, Well I'm ready right now. Are you?"

"Heh...Im way ahead of ya. Im outside."

"What?" she walked to the window to see Kiyoshi waving at her.

"Okay, stalker. I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay, bye"

"Bye" click...

* * *

Downstairs...

Everyone was eating breakfast. Ciara ran down stairs, grabbed an apple, and ran towards the door.

"See Ya'll Later!!"

"Wait..Hold on! Where the hell are you goin?" Devin asked

"Im going on a date?" she said

"With who?" Trae asked

"Kiyoshi...I met him yesterday. He's really nice."

"Alright, you guys go have fun. But come back before 11." Devin said

"You aint my momma. I can come back whenever I feel like it." she ran out the door. Devin and Trae looked at each other.

"You know what I'm thinking, Blood?" Devin asked

"Yeah, I get it." Trae said

"Alright, Hey Kurama, Hiei, We still have to watch Ciara right?" Devin asked.

"Yeah" Kurama said

"Well lets go and follow her. She has to be safe, and besides we can have fun too." Trae said. Everybody got their plans together and walked out the house to start following Ciara and Kiyoshi.

* * *

On The Date...

Ciara and Kiyoshi went to the movies, and the arcade, then made a stop at the club. All the while the gang was hot on their tail. Ciara was teaching Kiyoshi how to dance all the latest dances like the Snap Dance, and the Poole Palace. After they had their fun it was about 10:30pm.

"Wow, I had lots of fun with you tonight, Kiyoshi." She said

"So did I."

"Well, Im tired. Im ready to go to bed."

"Okay, I'll take you home"

Kiyoshi drove to Ciara's house only to pass it up. Ciara didn't notice it immediately but got it soon it enough.

"Uhm...Kiyoshi. You passed up my house." she said concerned.

"Hn. I know. Your not going home." he hissed.

"Huh...What's your problem?! Turn around and take me home!" she yelled

"Im sorry princess but your not getting away from me again."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Fabo came out the backseat and knocked her out.

* * *

Hey wats up guys, this is short I know but ya know I cant write long stuff so yeah. Well ya guys know to review!! Thanx 


	16. Danger

Wats up, Folk!! Im sorry I havent been updatin any of my stories b.c I've been on lockdown (grounded). But im back...so here is my story...it was changed from "Why Me?" to "Trouble was never too far behind"...I got tired of the first name.

Disclaimer: Seriously people, if I did own Yu Yu Hakusho would I be writing this story? Well for the slow people, I don't own anyone except the crew you don't know.

* * *

Recap: 

"Uhm...Kiyoshi. You passed up my house." she said concerned.

"Hn. I know. Your not going home." he hissed.

"Huh...What's your problem ?! Turn around and take me home !" she yelled

"Im sorry princess but your not getting away from me again." Fabo came out the backseat and knocked her out.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

"Drive faster, stupid..." Trae yelled

"Don't rush me, Jackass!! Hey, whats going on in that car?" Devin said.

"Wait, he's not goin to the house. Where are they goin?" Trae asked.

"Well, let's follow them. He aint gonna hurt my girl." Devin said as he silently followed Drei's car.

* * *

Drei placed Ciara on his bed . He called in Fabo. 

"Yes, Master."

"I have no more use for you." Drei released his mind power over Fabo, who passed out.

"Hn. Now that that idiot is outta my way." Drei circled Ciara like she was his prey (which she is). He cupped her cheek and caressed it.

"I have you once again. I told you, you can't get away from me."

Ciara was waking up from unconsciousness. She sees Drei and moves away from him. He sits on the bed next to her.

"What the hell is your problem, Kiyoshi!! Where am I?" Ciara yelled.

"You're in my house. And Kiyoshi is no longer my name, it's Drei. You should get used to it, you're gonna be here for a while." he said smoothly.

"The hell I am! You freakin crazy!"

"Hn. You just don't get it, do you Princess?" He asked

"What do you mean Princess? I'm not a Princess."

"You were. But your selfishness drove you to kill yourself and **_our_** baby." He explained.

"Well, thats in the past! Get over it! I'm not her." He chuckled.

"You do look an awful lot like Rhianna."

"Who is she? She's the princess?"

"Yes. You're her reincarnation."

"Look, Drei. I'm not Rhianna. I'm Ciara. So let me go home, now." Ciara for the first time was scared to death. Drei sensed her fear and was enjoying it. 'You guys. Please hurry!' she thought frantically.

* * *

Back with the Others

Devin called Yusuke and the rest to Drei's Hideout. Kurama and Hiei sensed the danger ahead. They both tried to mentally reach to Ciara inside.

'_You guys. Please hurry'_

'_We're right outside the house, Ciara. Don't worry' _Kurama said.

'_Well hurry! He's trying to strip me!! Ahhhh!' _Then the mental connection was cut off.

"We have to hurry he's trying to rape her!" Hiei said as he busted down the door and found an unconscious Fabo on the floor.

"Oh shit. Its Fabo! What the hell is he doing here?" Devin asked.

"I don't know. Put him in the car. Hurry!" Trae said. Yusuke and Kuwabara picked Fabo up and set him in the backseat and ran back in the house.

"Alright let's get this bastard." Yusuke said.

* * *

"Aahhh! Stop it, you bastard! Let me go!" Ciara yelled, hoping the neighbors or anybody would hear her. Drei proceeded to rip the top of her dress, showing her bra. He grabbed her legs and held them down with his. Drei trailed his hands towards her upper thigh. 

"Just give it up, Princess. Rhianna did, you should too." he said lustfully.

"You stupid jackass! I'm. Not. Her!!" A bright blue light surrounded erupted from her. Drei was blown into the wall.

"Bitch. You'll Pay!" He lunged for her but was stopped by the door being broken down. Devin and Trae came in with their glocks drawn.

"Hands up, _puto pendeho!_" Trae said. (a/n: sorry if my spanish spelling is off.) Kurama and Kuwabara ran over to Ciara, who was currently unconscious. Hiei ran to Drei and pulled out his katana. Yusuke looked over to Ciara. Yusuke pointed his finger to shoot him with his spirit gun.

"Bastard! What did you do to her?!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Heh. Nothing as of yet. But I will get her back." He attempted to jump out the window but was shot by Devin's gun. Trae ran to get him but Drei escaped with a fatal gunshot wound to his leg.

"At least I got him. Hey Ci Ci, Wake up!" Devin shouted. In the distance police sirens could be heard.

"Hey, _Vato_. Get Ciara and let's go. The 5-0 are coming." Trae said. Everybody ran into their cars and sped off.

* * *

Hey wats up! Not much but hey at least I updated right? Well I will do so again soon. Just bare with me! 


	17. Aw, What?

_**This is Shade, tellin' ya all that Shorty, well, she ain't going to be update datin' for a loooooooong time, 'cause she's havin' issues. Sorry 'bout that, but hey, what can you do?**_


End file.
